1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic device and fan-retaining structure thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a fan which can be quickly dismounted from a fan-retaining structure and an electronic device having fan-retaining structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic products have requirements of heat-dissipation. In generally, if using the inner space of electronic products is allowed, cooling fans are most popularly used for directly dissipating heat. Most of the fans are directly fixed by screws on the housing or other parts of the electronic product. However, the way of using screws to fix the fan in the electronic product causes much inconvenience to a user or manufacturer in practical usage. For example, when the user wants to replace the fan, the screws firstly must be removed one by one and the fan is taken out. After the fan is installed, the screws must be screwed again one by one. Such a manner not only is time-consuming, but also requires much work. Further, screws are easily lost. Similarly, for production workers assembling the electric product, it is time-consuming and requires much work assembling the fans. The assembling time and manufacturing cost of the electronic products are increased.
To resolve the above issues, the inventor researched and proposes the following design solutions to address the above shortcomings. Therefore, it is desirable to propose an electronic device and fan-retaining structure thereof to overcome the above-mentioned problems.